


A Lynel's love

by Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Animal Death, Blood and Gore, Emotions, Lynel just wants love god dammit, Other, Unrequited Love, Yadda Yadda, feelings happen, link essentially gets adopted by a lynel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 18:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves/pseuds/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves
Summary: Link gets wounded by a pack of monsters, leaving himself vulnerable. When he accidently gets mistaken for a Lynel kitten, who knows what'll happen?
Relationships: lynel/mipha, no real ships but implied, technically - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	1. Between a Lynel and a Hard place

**Author's Note:**

> This was a spur of the moment fic idea, but I really hope you guys like it! Tried to stick as canon as possible, but some liberties were taken. Some credit goes to @cookienerdzzzz on tumblr.

A hero shouldn't be so careless. He had made his way up the waterfall, all the way up to Ploymus Mountain. At least, just short of it. All he had to do was make it up the small path here, and he’d be at the top. He thought the trek up here would be simple. Get the shock arrows, and get out. But nightfall came fast on the land of Hyrule, and instead of building a fire to camp out for the night, he chose to press on. And when a pack of Stalizalfos came running after him, he chose not to flee, but to fight. It was why he was underneath this little hill, trying to wait off their ever increasing numbers. These guys were ruthless, and refused to be put down, no matter how many skulls he sent tumbling down the hills. He was cold. He was cold, and out of food, and upon checking his items, out of flint. As if it'd help at all, given the fact that rain was starting to come down. He looked down at his leg, and winced. This was bad, very bad. That last slimy skeleton of a monster got him good in leg, and he was unable to walk. The blood of his wound bled right through his white fabric, and it stung to the touch.

“I JUST dyed these things too…”

A little bit of humour helped. Usually. Not here. Even with his hoodie, he was cold. No fire to make, no food to eat, hell, he didn’t even know what happened to his sheikah slate, so he couldn’t even warp to an old shrine. He was stuck out here. He looked away from his leg, choosing to try to warm his face. He was freezing, he was wet, and he wished he had SOMETHING to-

“Wait. Wait wait wait, I got that one thing-”

He dug into his stuff, and pulled out his most recent purchase from the Skull and Bone; a Lynel mask. Crudely made and rather silly looking, it was made from thick cloth. Not to mention most critters (namely boars or low leveled bokoblins) didn’t want to stand up to something with a mug this ugly. He had never met a Lynel in person, but a lion/horse hybrid that could breathe fire? Not someone he’d want to meet either. So he slapped the mask on his face, curled up into a ball, and against the pain and chatter of restless crickets, he fell asleep.

\-------------------------------------------

Link groaned lightly as he slowly opened his eyes. He was in a panic for a moment, wondering he couldn’t see fully, before recalling he had the mask on.

“Right, mask. At least I lived. Maybe I can paraglide down back to-”

He didn’t recall falling asleep on so many leaves. He also didn’t recall sleeping beside such a giant rock. He sat himself up, and looked at his leg. The pant leg had been torn off, instead used as tourniquet around his wound. 

“Okay, definitely didn’t remember doing that…”

It didn’t even hurt much anymore. Whatever leaves were stuffed underneath this had provided a nice numbing sensation, making him unaware of any pain. He supposed some local Zora or traveler had seen him collapsed, and took him in to help heal him. Though, he couldn’t understand why he’d be resting underneath a tree, rather than in a soft bed under some roof. Oh well, beggars can’t be choosers, he supposed. He sat up, gave a bit of a stretch, and was about to attempt getting up, when he heard a grunting sound. His mouth watered, immediately thinking of a breakfast boar, only for it to immediately dry up once he saw the true culprit.

A red maned Lynel. Staring right at him. Link panicked. As good as he felt, he was nowhere near ready to fight, let alone something as massive and as menacing as a Lynel. Oh no. Oh no. He was going to die here. Those little blue eyes were going to end him, and he had done nothing. He hadn’t saved his friends, hadn’t saved Hyrule, hadn't even a single memory of the past, all because he had been so foolish and-

“Raw meat?”

The Lynel had dropped quite a few pieces of thick, juicy meat at his feet. Link looked at the Lynel, and the Lynel only looked back at him. This thing was monstrous, standing proud at what was easily ten feet tall, and weighing...well, enough to swallow Link whole, that was all he knew for sure. It could be easily tearing him a new one with its sharp teeth, let alone it’s dangerous looking weapons. Yet all it was doing was throwing food at him, and watching. Link wanted nothing more than to tuck into those juicy cuts, especially since they looked fresh, but he hesitated. How could he eat in front of this thing? This mask was his saving grace, and without it, HE’D be pieces of meat on the floor. He tried looking for something to do, before the Lynel nodded, and walked away, out of sight. Link poked his head around the corner, and watched as the Lynel just walked up to a tree, starting to peel lizards off the branches as some sort of snack. Link wasted no more time before tearing into the flesh, teeth tearing it all apart like he was some ravenous canine. It was a solid ten pieces of meat, and all of it was gone with no time at all (Link may be small, but boy could out eat more than a Hinox, given the chance). Link laid back, sighing as he held onto his belly. That hit just the spot. Now that his leg didn’t feel much pain, and his belly was full, he had time to think.

“Okay, think for a second, Link. If you can just teleport out of here-”

Right. The slate was gone, and he had absolutely no clue on where he could've dropped the damn thing. He made himself stand up, and after feeling like his leg could somewhat support him, he stepped aside from the rock. His slate had to be here somewhere. It was with him well into Zora’s domain, and he ran straight here from there, so it was somewhere in between here and-

“Oh come on.”

Link groaned. That Lynel had stopped playing with the lizards, and had started fidgeting with his data pad. Thankfully it had only found his gallery, and the many pictures were catching its interest. Great. The one thing he had to help him out here, was in the palms of a killer. Just fantastic. He reached for the bow behind his back, hoping an ice arrow would freeze it enough for him to snag it back, before the Lynel suddenly looked back at him. He tucked his weapon away just in time, and sighed in relief when the Lynel approached him slowly, carefully. It had the slate strapped to its side, and Link mentally swore. How was he going to get out of this, let alone with his slate? The creature suddenly knelt it’s body down, getting a good sniff of him. Link was expecting an attack, only to feel it’s hand tap against his wound. The Lynel looked at him, head cocked to the side. Link pointed to the wound.

“You...YOU did that?”

Link didn’t know why he spoke. This creature was going to kill him for making such a noise unlike its species, not to mention these things weren’t smart enough to understand-

It nodded. It actually looked him in his eyes, and nodded. It...understood him? How? Sure these things were smarter than something like Keese, but it shouldn’t be THIS smart. It nodded towards his wound again, and Link gave his leg a light slap.

“It feels fantastic, thank you. I have no idea what you did, but it doesn’t hurt anymore.”

The lynel gave a nod, before a loud rumbling was heard. Link quickly looked around, pulling out his traveler's sword, before the lynel patted him on top of his head. The lynel pointed to his stomach. 

“Oh...you’re hungry. And you...gave me all your food, didn’t you?”

The lynel gave a shake of its head, before turning around, walking a bit down the hill. Link followed close behind, hoping to swipe the slate from its hip, before it suddenly drew its bow, and fired. It had a graceful form, and Link admired it. Not only for the strength of the pull, but for the fact that it wasn’t aimed at him. The Lynel watched as a bird fell from the heavens, right in front of its hooves. It was a skinny thing, even for a heron, but it was enough for the monster. It sat down on all fours, and began to feast. It’s teeth made quick work of the bird, blood pouring from it’s mouth and onto the ground below. Feathers flew this way and that, and bones crunched as it ate through them. Listening to the bones crack under its jaw was frightening, even though it seemed so normal to the monsters, much like Link would find eating through a nice slice of crunchy bread perfectly normal. His stomach rumbled at the thought, and the lynel took notice. It looked him up and down, and snorted. That was when it forced its claw into the socket, and pulled out the bird's eye. It held the still dripping organ to Link.

“I...no, it’s okay, I already ate all your meat back there and-”

It snorted at him, as if intending to silence him. Link swallowed as it was placed into his palm, and the Lynel continued to eat. Link could just toss it, but it somehow seemed...rude. This thing was a menace, but Link wasn’t rude enough to refuse it’s offer for food (besides let's face it, Link has eaten FAR worse). So, making sure he wouldn’t be seen, he pulled up his mask, and just shoved it in his mouth. Link ate a number of creatures, but something about eating the eye felt cruel, as if it was insulting. Something about the soft flesh, with almost crunchy cartilage, made it slightly worse. He was hoping the creature was distracted enough to not see him reach for the slate. He knelt down, hoping to pluck it and bolt, before it gave another loud snort. It wiped the blood from its face with the back of its hand, looking a bit annoyed now.

"Earn."

Link blinked. Did it. Just. TALK? Understanding speech was one thing, but actually having a voice? Link was a BIT creeped out now.

"I...what?"

"Earn. Not give."

"Oooh my god you guys can talk."

Link needed to stop doing just that. The Lynel gave him the oddest look, as if he had no right to freak the hell out about this. It stood up, giving itself a good stretch, before shaking itself off. Link looked across the horizon, and saw it was already shifting into night. He had slept far longer than he thought he would. He had just awoken, and yet, he had to already consider where he was to rest tonight. This Lynel's ability to be fooled for so long-

"You fire?"

Link blinked at the question. It was odd, and a bit sudden. He looked up at the Lynel, who just seemed to raise a brow at him. Fire? Fire what? Was he asking if he could fire a bow and arrow? If he had a fire weapon? The Lynel shook its head, patting him on his back. It was a firm tap, and it's warmth could be felt through his clothes. The Lynel walked a bit ahead, before bringing down it's weapon, and felling a tree. It went down with one swoop of it's weapon, and the Lynel proceeded to peel the bark away from the wood. It had rained the night before, and the wet bark was clearly not what it wanted. It threw the broken pieces into a pile, one on top of the other. This creature wasn't making just any fire; it was making a criss cross fire.

Link thought he was dreaming. He never saw Lynels as stupid beings, but this was so specific of a decision, that it reeked of an intelligent creature. As if talking wasn't enough. Once the fire was set, the Lynel stomped its hooves into the ground, and launch a ball of roaring fire right onto the wood. You'd think it was too much for the wood, but the lynel clearly knew what it was doing. After a moment of breathing onto the fire, as well as throwing dried leaves onto it, the fire was steadily roaring. The lynel sat down carefully, fumbling with the wood to keep the fire steadily growing.

"Fire. You fire?"

The Lynel snorted thick smoke from his nostrils, and Link finally got what he meant. 

"Uh, no. I have to use flint to start my fires. Or fire arrows."

The Lynel lightly shook its head, as if in pity. The Lynel scooted a bit to the side, motioning to the spot behind him. Link hesitated, before carefully sitting next to him. The beast held its hands over the fire, before rubbing them together. This was so...surreal. Sitting next to a Lynel by a fire, belly full of food. Sure he had been hospitable, but who knows how long it would last? The Lynel opened its mouth as it gave a loud, exhausted yawn. Link tried not to focus too much on those teeth, for his own sake. It made him uncomfortable, but not uncomfortable enough for him NOT to fall into exhaustion, letting the world fade around him.


	2. Léon & Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link learns more about the Lynel, and learns exactly what the Lynel sees him as.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Léon is a totally original name for a Lynel. Totally. Bet no one has ever thought of it. Ever.

Link awoke the next morning, suddenly finding it too cold to be asleep anymore. It wasn’t snowing or anything, but he saw his breaths expelled into the air. Too cold to really be comfortable. He looked up, and sure enough, the Lynel was next to him, asleep, with its arms folded across it's giant chest. Link studied him, before looking at the sheikah slate. He could grab it and run, couldn't he? He slowly, carefully leaned over for it, only for the Lynel's hand to push him onto his back. Link was about to bring out his bow, before he saw what the Lynel was doing. 

It was studying his wound. Peeling away the cloth, it peeled off the sullied leaves, seeming to inspect the gash. It still stung, but if he had to bolt, he was sure he could. The Lynel's blue eyes studied him, before it pointed to his leg.

"Hurt?"

The way the breath escaped from its maw. It tickled his sensitive skin, and he almost shook in his boots.

"A little. I could run if I had to."

Link was more or less saying that to himself, rather than the creature in front of him. From a small satchel at its hip, it pulled out some herbs. Link didn’t recognize them, but the creature folded them neatly, pressed it against the wound, and tied it right back up. Not too tight, not too loose. It gave him a light pat, before standing up on its hooves. It lifted its arms in the air, groaning as it stretched. It then stretched its front left leg, its back left, then the front right, and the back right. There was something almost...charming, in the way it was so particular about it's morning routine. It gave a light shake of its body, before looking down at Link. It gestured to its mouth, making an eating motion. Link nodded.

"I'm always hungry. I can help you hunt-"

Link tried to stand up, but it was apparently too fast, as he fell to his knee almost immediately. The Lynel held onto his shoulders, seeming to try to soften his fall. The Lynel gazed upon him in clear, actual worry. It shook its head, helping Link sit down. It looked him over for a moment, before walking off to who knows where. This thing was actually caring and attending to him, as if he was its young. Link looked around, trying to think of what to do. He didn't exactly have the time to stand here and be waited on until he healed. Vah Ruta would have the domain flooded by the time he-

"Oh you're back."

This Lynel was quick. It had armfuls of food, and after setting a metal shield on top of the still hot fire, it threw everything onto the makeshift pot. It had poured some water onto the shield as well, making sure none of the meat or mushrooms stuck to the metal. Link's mouth watered at the sight. Though, it could use a little something-

"Wait wait, I think I have something!"

Link ducked into his pockets, and pulled out a jar of honey. Link had harvested honey, and hadn’t had the time to cook it into anything, making it useless up till now. He handed it to the Lynel, who hesitated. It looked it over in its big hand, curious. Link motioned to the cooking food.

"Put it in there. Trust me, it's gonna make it SO good!"

The Lynel looked it over, before it shrugged. Pouring the honey over the selection of food. The Lynel gave the meal a couple of tosses, before it seemed satisfied. It grabbed the shield as if it was a plate, and offered Link the first piece. Link lightly swore as his finger touched the burning metal. The Lynel put the shield down in a clear panic, holding onto his hand, and studying his finger. Link couldn’t help but chuckle.

"I'm fine, I just didn't think. I forgot, your skin is thicker than mine. Go ahead, you take the first bite."

The creature didn't seem happy with that, but ultimately obeyed. It sank it's fangs into the sweet, thick glaze of the meat. The effect was as immediate as it was hilarious. The Lynel's eyes seemed to widen, and it licked its lips greedily. It loved it so much, it almost forgot to leave any for him. Once it had a decent amount of its fill, it pushed the shield towards Link, licking the remaining honey that had stained its hands and arms. Link chuckled as he ate (the hole in the mask was small, but just enough to push bits of food through), amused by the almost cute behavior of this creature. 

"You like it, huh big guy?"

The Lynel nodded, searching for more of the liquid gold amongst its body. Link nodded in satisfaction. For a meal so simple, it really hit the spot.

"What is?"

The voice was as firm and gruff as ever, but it still startled Link all the same. 

"You mean the sticky stuff? It's honey. You've never had honey?"

The Lynel shook its head, mane slightly shaking as it did so. Link nodded, putting the shield down as he finished the last mushroom.

"Makes sense, it's a bit….high for bees to build their nests here. Well, consider it a thank you for the save….uh, do you have a name? Do Lynels...do names?"

The Lynel seemed to think for a moment, as if it was a question it has never been asked before. It gave a grunt, before giving its chest a firm pat.

"Léon."

A bit on the nose, but it was something. This was Léon, who loved honey, and who was safe to be around. At least, to a degree. Something about the name made this creature seem almost...human. He gestured his head at him, clearly asking him the same.

"Link."

His jaw slowly worked itself, as if he was tasting the word.

"Link. Kitten is Link."

This Lynel saw Link as not just a fellow Lynel, but a Lynel 'baby' essentially. Damn this mask was more effective than he thought it'd be. Odd predicament he found himself in. He'd have to kill this creature eventually, but it'd be quite a story to tell. Link chuckled, a bit at a loss for this rather odd situation. Léon picked at its teeth for a moment longer, before seeming satisfied. They both sat in silence, enjoying their full bellies and the warmth of the flame. That is, until Link's curiosity got the better of him.

"So do you just….eat and hunt up here?"

Léon nodded. He gestured to the small, open plain in front of them.

"Home. Léon defend."

"How come you picked this place? It's high up on a cliff, you don't get much prey. Seems odd."

That didn’t seem like a pleasant question, given it's grimace. It didn't respond to him, merely pulling out a large blanket from his pockets. What looked like a blanket anyway, given that the fabric was littered in holes. He threw it over Link, lightly huffing.

"Sleep. Wounds need rest."

Link held onto the blanket, trying to convey his appreciation towards the kind action. He was about to speak again, but he held his tongue. Maybe it was for the best, that he just obey his host. Afterall, he was in his own home. Léon kept himself close to Link, right till he drifted off yet again.


	3. Kindred spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link learns just how much he has in common with the Léon. We also learn how much Mipha meant to our lonely lion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the Lynel love Mipha god fucking dammit-

He found himself alone upon waking up. The fire had been reduced to nothing but embers, but the air was still warm enough to keep him from chattering his teeth. He looked around, seeing the air was still. Quiet. He looked at his leg wound, and was surprised when he barely even felt it. Granted it'd hurt if he tried stretching it, but for it to not ache like it should've been, it was quite miraculous. He forced himself up on his feet, folding the blanket neatly, and placed it where Léon had been sleeping. He got up to get a good look around, before he noticed a twinkle of light.

"But what is…."

A fairy. All the way up here? So early in the day? He would’ve found it much more interesting, had it not been for the recent events. Link crouched down, slowly walking towards the magical, pink light. It had even stopped moving, choosing to sit on a rock. Link was careful, slow, before suddenly jumping up and grabbing it. He tucked it away in his things, grinning. Perfect. He could use it's healing properties to make a healing item, use his new strength to go against the Lynel, get his slate back, and-

That was when two purple eyes looked up at him, from its place on the tree in front of hin. Link tried to step away slowly. He knew that if you were far away enough, they couldn't see you. Unfortunately, he found himself tripping on a rock behind him, and falling right onto his rear. He hissed in pain, grabbing his leg. The Lizalfo didn’t seem to have mercy for him however, darting away from the tree and revealing its true, blue colors. Link brandished his traveler's sword, only for it to be knocked out of his hand as the creature. It gave a loud, croak like roar, holding it's weapon above Link's head. Link used his arms to cover his face, but felt no blow. He looked up just in time to see Léon, slamming the lizard off of Link. The way he scrunched up his face, the way his teeth bared like daggers, the way anger shown in his eyes.

"MY home. MY kitten!"

The monster looked at him in confusion, before attempting to bolt after Link again. Léon roared, before bringing out his own weapon, and bashing it against its head. The lizalfo gave a loud croak, before Léon brought his weapon back down again. The creature disappeared in a puff of black smoke, leaving nothing behind but its tail, a claw, and a talon. Léon snorted at the remains, as if they had offended him, before putting his sword away. He promptly walked over to Link, looking at him with soft, compassionate eyes.

"Kitten hurt?"

Link shook his head, but the fact that he winced betrayed him. Léon walked over to him, kneeling down to un do the gauze, and replaced it with more leaves.

"Léon sorry. Léon walked to get clear head, but left kitten alone. Kitten hurt, and-"

Link leaned forward, carefully feeling at the gash, on the right side of his chest. He might've beaten the monster, but not without getting hurt in the process. While it wasn't a life threatening wound, it was rather deep. Léon had gotten hurt, for his sake. Léon met his eyes for a moment, before he snorted, finishing up his handiwork.

"Will heal."

Link could've used the fairy. Should've used it, honestly. But as he pushed his hand away from him, clearly not wanting him to worry, Link couldn’t find it in his heart to be so selfish. He pulled the fairy from his pouch, and brought it closer to the wound. The fairy did its thing; jingling gleefully as it spun around him. The wound vanished, as did the fairy. Léon felt at where it once was, and looked up at Link in disbelief. Léon was so doting on Link, so protective on caring.

So why was killing him still on his mind? Léon placed his hand onto Link's chest, softly nodding.

"Kitten is….kind."

Link felt himself grow stiff at his touch. Why was him touching Link such a problem? Link contemplated reasons as to why, before it hit him; he was still a Lynel. A species that could wipe the floor with even the most experienced fighters. He may have a name, may have a personality, but in some way, he wasn’t human enough to trust. Léon tore his hand away, softly sighing. He looked….uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable. His hands flexed and relaxed, his gaze was averted.

"Léon….remembers kitten's question. Can kitten walk?"

Link nodded, before standing up. Léon started to walk up the hill, making sure he was slow for Link to catch up to. That was when they suddenly stopped. In front of them was an incredible view of the Zora domain, right from the top of shatterback point. Léon stood there, taking a deep inhale. The wind blew through his mane, and for a brief moment, he looked content. A type of content that held a somber tone, as if he was about to recall a memory that was painful, yet important.

"Léon?"

Léon's gaze moved from the view, to Link.

"Léon live here….because Léon likes view. Léon lived here for very long time. Léon...likes watching the Zora. Swim upstream like powerful fish."

Leon took a deep breath, having more to say, but struggling. Something about this was just so painfully hard for him.

"Léon….sometimes sits here. And wishes he join them. Their city sparkles like stars. They laugh, fish, love. Léon….finds Zora beautiful."

Link had to admit, the view itself was something to behold. But that still left a question pondering in Link's mind.

"But….I thought you hated them?"

Léon chuckled. His arms folded across his chest, as if he was trying to keep his composure.

"Léon scared, not hate. Zora scared of Léon."

Léon seemed amused by Link's clear surprise. He was SCARED of the Zora? The kind, generous Zora? Léon nodded.

"Léon was little kitten, Leon family seek home. Zora….scared. Kill out of fear. Leon mother, put Léon in bush. Léon grew here ever since. Léon USED to hate Zora. Then Léon met princess."

Link's shoulders tensed at that. Everyone In Zora’s domain knew Mipha, even the monsters, it seemed. Léon continued, and Link couldn’t help but wonder, just what was his motivation for telling him all of this?

“Léon hurt. Tripped on rock, hurt hoof. Princess found him. Léon was scared. Till she heal. Léon…”

He paused, jaw flexing as he tried to figure out just how to say this. Léon was not only sharing something quite private, but with a limited, broken vocabulary. This was hard for him, and Link didn’t envy it.

“Léon scared of Zora back then. But Princess. Princess….kind.”

He placed his hand over where his wound was, before looking down at Link.

“Kitten is kind, just like princess. Léon knows….scary. But Kitten is kind, even when scared. Hard for Lynels.”

Link clenched his fist. How was one supposed to react, knowing that someone who knew one of his old friends, saw him as just as kind, and just as wonderful as they were? He shouldn’t have asked further questions, but he couldn't help it.

“You….cared about Mipha, didn’t you?”

Leon nodded, looking back out to the view ahead of them.

“Zora city much like stars. But Princess? Much like the moon. Beautiful. Kind. Firm. Princess looked at Léon, and Léon….felt love. Léon….wanted to speak. But not good at words."

They both had a small chuckle at that, though his held a note of sadness, regret even. He was in love with Mipha. Someone who had granted him just an inkling of compassion.

"Léon….wish to see her again. Want to fix what he hurt.”

“Hurt?”

Léon took a step back, and for a moment, Link thought he was finished talking, and was about to walk back down the hill. Only, he forced himself to halt with a rather strong grimace.

“Léon...hurt princess. Princess come to see Léon during the nights. But one day, big, red moon in sky. Made Léon angry. He...bit Princess. He not mean it. But when red moon in sky, Léon get...angry. Hungry. Princess stopped coming. Even when try to go to city.”

“You walked into the city?!”

Léon nodded. He looked so….tired, despite it only being early in the afternoon. 

“Walk in. Try to find Princess. Try to say….sorry. But Zora. Zora scared of Léon. Even when Léon put weapons on ground, they fear. Kept hurting Léon. Léon try running. But...they follow. So Léon defend.”

“You defended your territory?”

“Léon...defend himself.”

Link was confused, before it clicked. He took a small step back. He felt sympathy for Léon in many instances, but the elephant in the room (or lake, rather), was that Léon was still a monster. A monster that wanted peace, but was only able to harbor Ganon’s malice. Only able to cause pain and anguish for those he wanted to be close to. 

“You….you KILLED them, didn’t you?”

“Léon prefer death of others over himself. Kitten knows what that feels like.”

His eyes looked at him in an almost accusatory tone. Maybe it was the scent of spilt bokoblins on him, but he wasn’t wrong. It may have been to survive, but Link was in fact, a killer. A killer of creatures who ate, swam, danced- all matter of things. Link had so much in common with the Lynel in front of him, and he had no idea what to make of that. Léon sighed, before sitting down, eyes back again towards the view.

“Léon...not mean to hurt. Léon wants family, but everyone….scared of Léon. Now kitten is scared of Léon. Kitten should leave. Léon might hurt you too.”

Link had definitely thought about it. Multiple times. But his slate. His slate had forced him to stay here, for without it, he couldn't be the savior of Hyrule. Plus….one couldn't be too hard on such a sullen, honest face. Cautious maybe, but not hard. Link took a step closer, careful, as if he'd upset him if he moved any faster.

"I don't….think you're scary. I'm just...nervous around you. I understand you want a peaceful life. I….want that too. Believe me, I do."

Link knew he was the chosen hero. But he didn't want to be. He wanted this responsibility to fall on another's shoulders. The idea of fighting a menacing force, in honor of those that you no longer remember, in a land so huge and expansive. He felt so small in this world. So pointless. So useless. He felt his body start to shake, and as much as he tried to stop it, he couldn’t. That is, until he felt a hand placed upon the mask's head.

"Léon...knows kitten struggles. But for now, we focus on healing. We start by eating."

Link softly chuckled. Good. 

He was always hungry, afterall.


	4. A Lynel's eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn that not only do Lynel's have families, but also have stories and myths. As Léon tells Kitten of what makes a Lynel a Lynel, Link is finally proven to be worthy of such a title. As tender as it is however, Sidon is quite worried about his champion.

"So then there I was, face to face with a guardian!"

Link had brought out his shield (soup pot lid. Simple, but reliable), careful to not get it near the fire. Léon was sitting there, watching him and helping himself to a tray of honey glazed chicken legs, intently listening to his tale.

"So then this thing is looking right at me, laser pointed RIGHT at my forehead. Then it fires, and BAM!"

Link parried accordingly, recalling the beam being launched right back at the creature. Léon motioned for him to continue, before giving an embarrassed chuckle, tucking his shield away.

"Uh….after beating that guy, I kinda fell off the cliff and into a bokoblin camp. Not a fun time."

Léon found himself erupting in laughter, spewing little speckles of meat as he did so. Link sat down next to him, motioning for him to pass the plate. Léon let him have a turn, before doing his usual grooming routine, licking at his arms and cleaning out his mane.

"Kitten is very bold. Good trait for Lynel."

Link watched as he picked his teeth with a bit of chicken bone. There was a comfortable silence, and Link found himself rather confused. Why is it that despite his instinctual fear in this powerful creature, he still wanted to sit by him, still wanted to eat alongside him?

"Where are Kitten's parents?"

Link found himself shaking in reality. It wasn’t the first time he was asked that. 

"Never knew them. I knew they were strong, but my uncle took care of me. I also had a grandma, and a little sister I barely remember. They're all gone now though."

Léon nodded. He understood Link's pain. Never fully knowing his family. Link, not wanting that blurry memory to be cleared, changed the topic. Another thing they had in common, it seemed.

"What about other Lynels? Do you uh, know anything about them?"

"Léon know they exist. But unless family, Lynel don't like others. Or in mating."

Call it morbid curiosity. But when he didn't specify, Link prodded further. Even though Léon was trying to ignore it, pretending to attend to the fire. He sighed, taking the hint.

"Male Lynels roam. Find mate. They fight. Start family. Find home. Then young ones leave, start it all over."

"You never thought about doing that?"

"Once. But Léon….in love with Princess. Lynel girls not kind like her. Mean, angry. And loud."

Link's mouth felt dry. He knew Mipha was in love with him, and he never knew how to feel about that. Something there made him feel even guilty. 

"You know, Léon. She uh….she's dead. She's unfortunately been dead for a long, long time."

Link thought he'd question him. Maybe yell at him for thinking he was lying. He looked pained for a moment, until he sighed, as if some weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Léon knew, long ago, something good left this world. Could feel it. Léon….wished he could say sorry. Léon never knew love until her."

God the guilt in his gut was killing him. Link was usually VERY good under pressure. But the pressure broke him, he flailed like a fish out of water.

"Hey, her brother's alive, and doing fine. Like, damn fine, if you get what I mean."

Léon looked at him as if he had gone mad, and honestly, he didn't blame him. Who says that, towards someone who had JUST learned their love died? Link was the definition of courage, as well as stupidity. Léon gave a grunt, wanting to move past that as much as Link did. And people wonder why Link didn’t talk.

"Kitten trying to help. Very Lynel."

"You keep saying I have good Lynel traits. But….I don't know anything ABOUT Lynels. Aside from the obvious."

Léon looked towards the stars above them. Link followed his gaze, trying to see what he was looking at.

"Lynels strong. Since time of old. Known for power. And bow."

He pointed to the stars above them.

"One there. Call it 'Lynel's eye'. Story say first Lynel shot arrow- tore through sky. Make sky crumble to little pieces. Bits of sky fall, make life down here. Sky happy, made stars in his shape. First Lynel….was very loved."

"So….what happened to him then?"

"Not know. Some say he fell in love with stars, stayed in the sky. Some say he live deep in Death Mountain's core. Some say he run far, right where land ends."

Léon looked so longingly at the stars above him. Link had no idea these Lynel's had history, myths, tales of old. It seemed so….human like.

"What do YOU think happened?"

Léon seemed to mull it over. He knew based on the recognition in those eyes, that he had some thought, but was somewhat reluctant to share with him. It was a lot of information for one day, and he looked more and more tired by the second.

"Léon thinks….he fell in love. Make many kittens, toss them across land. Makes Léon feel loved by someone. Even if can not hold him."

Link had no idea how to respond to something like that. What he did know, was that Léon felt just as insignificant as he did. It was why, despite the fact that fear tickled at his heart, he scooted over to him, and hugged his arm. He felt the Lynel stiffen, before he was suddenly pulled to his side. He had his chin resting on his head, and his grip was tight around him. His body was as firm as a brick wall, but soft like a gentle fire. Link was still, until he heard him sniffling. He pulled away to look at his face, and caught tears pouring down his cheeks. He pulled away from Link, trying to rub it out of his eyes.

"Léon s-sorry. Léon never hug before."

Link didn’t get a chance to respond, before Léon placed something in his hands. His sheikah slate. He stared at it, before looking back up at Léon, who had finally gotten himself to stop crying.

"Kitten earn. Lynels strong. Lynels giving. Kitten is both."

Link could leave right now. Could rip off his mask, give him the bird, and travel to the nearest stable. But as he looked at the slate, that didn’t feel right. Instead, he snuggled up to his side, pulled out the camera, and snapped a picture. He looked dazed as their picture came onto the screen.

"Now you can be just like him, up there. Never forgotten."

Léon scooped Link up in his big, burly arms, and refused to let him go that entire night. It had been a long time, but Léon finally felt love again. A love that was for one's kin, rather than for a lover. 

It felt just as incredible.


	5. Final Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link plans one more special meal for Léon before he decides to continue on his journey. But Sidon decides he needs to take matters into his own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished! Really hope you guys like it, and I'm personally ready to go cry over this mess I just made.

“Any news?”

“None, my lord.”

Sidon’s grimace did not suit him. But Bazz understood his worry. He had been awaiting the champions return for a few days now, and no one had reported seeing him. The divine beast Vah Ruta continued to plague their skies, and he had grown sick with worry for not only his people, but for Link. Sidon looked past the bridge, past the cliffs, right to the top of Shatterback point. Sidon felt awful, not offering his assistance to the task sooner. The Champion, although mighty, HAD been asleep for almost one hundred years, even HE would be rusty with that much sleep. Sidon looked over at Bazz, a determined look in his eyes.

“If he does not return come midnight, report to me. I will go up there myself If I must.”

“Prince Sidon, please! Don’t be so rash! A prince is not to deal with work when he has soldiers-”

“A prince serves his kingdom. Your worry does not fall on deaf ears, Bazz, but I will not falter further. You, and everyone else in this domain, needs me. If the Champion has…”

Sidon didn’t want to say it. Didn’t want to think of that possibility. Bazz sighed, and put his hand on Sidon’s shoulder.

“I understand, Sidon. We shall keep on the search, and hopefully it won’t have to come to that.”

“Hopefully. I do not wish to join my sister’s statue so soon.”

\--------------------------------------------------------

“So much hair. Kitten will have BIG mane.”

Link was packing up his things to get going (mainly grabbing whatever mushrooms and bugs were in the area), when Léon woke up at around the same time, starting to fuss over him. Link thought the long, blonde hair that was poking out from the mask would tip him off, but the mask seemed to effective. Link didn’t have the heart to tell him to stop whatever he was doing, so he let him carry on. Well, aside from the sideways glance. Link had gotten so comfortable with him, he hardly needed words to convey his feelings. Léon however, loved to talk. Especially when he was worried.

“Léon know Kitten only be gone for few hours. Léon just worried something happen.”

He gathered that. It was what made this whole thing that much harder. Link decided just one more day with Léon, before he went off on his journey, so he decided to go off with a bang. He was going to go by Kakariko village, pick up some wheat and milk, then go hunting for some honey and eggs. He was going to make Léon the best plate of honey crepes he'd ever had. Link finally finished, and stood up. Léon did the same, though his steps were far more ansty. Link pulled his hair into view to see what he did, and was surprised to see it braided. It was a loose braid, decorated with all means of flowers and herbs. Léon ran his fingers through it, and almost bashfully explained himself.

“Lynel decorate kitten manes. Let Lynels know parent is close by.”

Even if he was just going out for supplies, Léon still protected him. Even when his leg felt fully healed, even when he got his slate back, he still found it hard to leave. Link chuckled, and wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. Léon reciprocated, holding him as tight as he could, before eventually letting Link go. Link waved him off, and Léon kept inching closer and closer, as if he was supposed to follow. It wasn’t until he reached the waterfall that Léon finally let him be. As Link disappeared from his sight, he walked back up the hill, and looked around. What to do, what to do? That was when he had a delightful idea. He’d go hunting, make sure his kitten had a big portion of food tonight. With his bow and arrow, he was off.

\------------------------------------------------

“Link! So good to see you! Been a bit! Just this stuff?”

Link nodded. It felt good to be in the East Wing again, just buying up all of their milks. Pruce chuckled as he calculated his total.

“So, been around some Lynels lately, I take it?”

Link felt at his face. Right, he was still wearing it. Not seeing the point of taking it off though, he just nodded.

“Yeah been...dealing with the one at Zora’s domain.”

“Oh, the red one. Hear lots of travellers coming in and talking about it. Say it's as mean as they come, and just as ugly.”

Link opened his mouth to speak, but held his tongue. Him defending what everyone thought was a monster would only make him sound crazy. He decided to just buy what he needed and go.

“Right, so the milks, and the bird eggs, comes out to ninety six rupees.”

Link was about to put the money on the counter, when they suddenly fell out of his hand. Pruce’s son, Azu, was playing some game, when he bumped into Link. He looked up from his spot on the floor, frowning.

“Sorry dad!”

Pruce didn’t scold his child, but rather, gave an apologetic smile.

“I’m sorry, you know kids. Azu, say sorry to him too.”

“Sorry mister…”

Pruce got through the front counter, to help his son to his feet.

“Atta boy. Now go outside and play, and be careful, I wouldn't want you hurting yourself.”

Azu, dashed past Link in childish excitement, right out the front door. Pruce gave a shrug of his shoulders.

“Ah, kids. They can really bite you in the buns, but you love them with all you got. When Amira wanted kids, I knew I had to provide for them. It’s why I opened this place. Anyhow, let’s finish ringing you up, you came to buy, not babble.”

Link stopped as he was about to hand him the rupees. There was something so innocent about this family’s love. Something so innocent about the way a father looked upon his son. Is that...how Leon saw Link? Something in his heart screamed yes, and he knew he had to get back there, and get back there now. But first things first. Link went back, picked up the bomb arrows, the truffles, the rice, everything that was there, and dumped it on the counter. Pruce looked at him, then at his now empty shop.

“That’s….gonna be one thousand, six hundred forty-two r-”

He didn’t even let him finish, as he dumped all the rupees on the counter. After packing all of the things away, Link looked at Pruce’s face.

“You have a nice family. Please, don't forget that.”

With that, Link walked right out of the store. He made his way back to Zora’s domain, as he started climbing the small cliff, he found himself almost elated. He was going to make that goddamn Lynel feel loved, even if it was just for one more day. He was going to make him some honey crepes, some hearty omelettes, maybe even some meaty rice balls, assuming Léon managed to catch something today. That was when Link suddenly stopped. That was a roar he just heard. A lynel’s roar. Léon’s roar. Link dashed up the cliff, just in time to see Léon, going toe to toe with Sidon. His bow had somehow been knocked out of his hand, and he was fighting with his sword. Neither seemed to have noticed Link’s presence.

“I don’t know what you’ve done with Link, you foul beast! But I do know that if HE couldn’t save Hyrule, I will!”

Sidon dashed forward, delivering another blow to Léon’s front. Léon hissed as the blood splattered across his front. It was a nasty gash, and Léon was ready to send it right back to him. He strapped his sword and shield to his back, and pounced. Sidon dodged to the side, and Léon’s eyes locked onto his. Where fury and furiosity once laid, now bared stillness, compassion.

“Kitten?”

That was when the end of Sidon’s spear made it all disappear. Like rain drops under sunlight, the emotions in his eyes vanished, leaving nothing behind but empty, lost pools of blue. Sidon tore his weapon away, and only just seemed to notice Link.

“Link? Link!”

Sidon put his weapon away, clearly aiming for a hug, when Link suddenly found himself pushing him away. Sidon looked confused, and Link hated it. He tore his mask off, throwing it to the ground beneath them.

“You KILLED him!! How could you!?”

“He was trying to hurt you!”

“He was PROTECTING me from YOU, you MONSTER!”

Link shoved him to the side, and dashed to Léon. The wound from his midsection oozed blood. It spilled onto the ground, and stained the once pure grass. Link fell onto his knees, holding Léon’s head in his hands.

“Léon? Léon! It’s okay, it’s okay, you’re gonna be okay, I-”

“Kitten...you cry?”

Link didn’t even feel the tears fall from his cheeks. They just poured from him like big, steady rain. Léon forced a weak smile, lifting his hand up to cup Link’s face. The sharp claws that should have instilled fear in him, only gave him comfort. He wiped the tears from Link’s face, softly chuckling.

“Kitten is...better with mask off.”

“You...you knew. You knew this entire time.”

“Kitten needed protecting. Léon...was happy he did good. As much as he could. Kitten...Link, is good Lynel. Make Léon proud.”

“Don’t say that. Don’t say it like you’re gonn-”

“Léon loved Princess. But Léon...hold much love for Link too. Love like Léon never knew.”

As soon as his eyes closed, he was gone. Gone in a cloud of purple smoke, leaving nothing behind but a set of horns, and his sword. Link sat there, body trembling, heart hurting, eyes stinging. He was gone. Someone who just wanted to protect what he loved, was gone. Sidon knelt down to his side, carefully putting his hand on his shoulder.

“Link, I’m afraid I don’t understand what’s happening. But I know...I did wrong by you. I’m so sorry, I didn’t-”

“You thought you were protecting me. You both did. I can’t fault you. I’m just...sorry you felt like a monster, even for a moment.”

He didn’t know who that last statement belonged to. To Léon, to Sidon, or to himself. Link wiped his face with the back of his hand, before he picked up both of the Lynel horns. One, he kept for himself. The other, he handed to Sidon. 

“But, you can make it up to me. Take this back to Zora’s domain. Put it somewhere important to Mipha. Somewhere special.”

Sidon looked confused, but with a firm look in his eyes, he nodded. Link strapped the Lynel sword and bow to his back, but not before taking a look at Hyrule castle. Ganon had made Leon’s life a living hell. He had been forced to stay up here, for fear of lashing out at people, for fear of hurting someone again. Ganon was going to pay. Ganon was going to feel the fear, the anger that his Leon felt. But not before one more important thing.

“Sidon? Take me to Vah Ruta.”


End file.
